


Home Sweet Home

by Damedame_Anon08



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot, akeshu is life, i just love akeshu so much, i uses akira instead of ren, im so scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damedame_Anon08/pseuds/Damedame_Anon08
Summary: Yeah, this is home, where he could belong.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to this fandom. I hope you can enjoy this

It’s a day in summer, just your usual typical summer vacation.

Located near in the outskirt of Yongen-Jaya Street, is a coffee shop name Leblanc, run by a man named Sojiro Sakura. The coffee shop too, is your typical classic style coffee shop. Almost all procedure of the café runs manual. Located above the nice comfortable coffee shop, is an open attic, which the last year has transformed into a proper bedroom, still missing the privacy.

Goro never dreams of sitting on his boyfriend’s bed, leaning against the wall with a good book and his adorable frizzy haired lover in his lap, sleeping ever peacefully. Well, with all the events happened last year, he would never dare to. Even living to this point was a miracle itself. It happens so fast, the moment he thought his life, everything is taken away. He was left confused and be someone’s disgusting puppet to play and tossed so easily.

If it’s not because of Akira, Goro doesn’t know where he would be right now. Meeting his boyfriend was the most beautiful fate he ever got. Slowly, the former leader of the phantom thieves of heart piece back all the life he’s missing. Even with all mistake permanently etched on him, even with how many lies he spat at him, he still forgave him and accept him. His love filled Goro’s empty one and they’re genuinely happy together now.

Goro took a deep breath and savor another day of peacefulness he would never get bored of. He continues to read the paragraph as the breeze blew the summer lantern they hung two days ago. Goro took a moment to remember the day he waits patiently on the station for his boyfriend arrival. He greets him with a stupid grin, so stupid that it’s cute, waving around with a lot of stuff in his hand. The lantern was one of things he brought from back home. He closed his eyes and listen to the way the iron hits the lantern, so calming and elegant.

Goro noticed the breeze was slightly freezing and peek outside to find the sky covered in gray. The smell of humidity covered the air. He suddenly remembered the time he has a three hours call with Akira, just calling and wanting to hear each other voice so badly. That day it was raining too and the rain did nothing to wipe his loneliness away. No matter how long they talk, a mere machine-produced voice can’t replace the real warmth of his voice. He misses him, He wanted them to meet. But now as the thunder rumbles in the sky, Goro smiles as he pulls the blanket, covering Akira comfortably.

He ruffles his curly black hair affectionately and slowly before returning for his book. The attic was filled with occasional groans or snores from Akira, but mainly, it was Goro’s book and the shop below. Goro likes the sound of paper. It sounded unique and you know you progress when your nails scratch the paper to flip the page. Just like the day Akira rescued him from dying in front of diet building, he would sit beside his bed all day, just a book and phone to accompany him. Back then, after the event, they didn’t immediately make up. Goro was very stubborn before, he would refuse anything and scream at them to leave him, but Akira stays silently there, flipping the next page of his book until his anger subdue. He eventually talks and settles things with Goro until he accepted his smile and affection.

It was so unromantic, but that event is one of the trigger which let Akira to confess to him. it was also the day they stole each other’s lips.

The rain starts pouring and hitting Leblanc’s roof, joining the parade of sound Goro likes. Thankfully it isn’t a heavy rain, so Goro still can see the words clearly. He manages to read some pages until the creak of wood near the stair invades Goro’s eardrum, along with a nice aroma of coffee. From the stair Sojiro walks toward the couple, just chuckled and gives Goro a cup full of coffee. With a comment of ‘Don’t just lazing around even if it’s summer’ he left the attic and start prepping another cup as the bells above Leblanc’s door rings.

Sojiro is a very nice person. He knew all business with phantom thieves and with knowing his best customer is the murderer of his ward, he still welcomed him, well, after his recovery and some talks from Akira and treated him the same. Somehow, he becomes a better father figure than his biological and he respect the master of coffee. He once talked with Sojiro, sometime after Akira went back, about their relationship and the future. Funny enough, he talks like he’s raised Akira as his own and genuinely worried for the frizzy teen. He remembered that time he promised Sojiro, to never hurt anyone anymore, not even himself and getting himself a pat and a hug. Bit by bit, the old man forgave him and now his familial love is rubbing on Goro too.

He took some sip of the coffee and place the cup on the window sill before continue reading. The silent minus the rain and paper are wrapping around the attic once again. Goro wishes he could stay at this moment forever. The rain dropping, the sound of paper flipping, the occasional light snores, some noise of coffee maker and the clink of porcelain cup, the perfect cool atmosphere, the aroma of coffee, a tint of laundry soap in the sheet. He closes his eyes and addresses every noise and smell, making a harmony of peace wrapped around him like a blanket. He likes every single of the sound and smell and burns them in his memory. If one wishes for something bigger, all Goro wishes are some moment of peace in his life with his loved one.

All the thoughts make Goro sleepy, but that just the proof that he did enjoy his current life. He’s about to drift off to sleep, lulled by the nice sound around him until he felt Akira snuggles his cheek to his thigh affectionately, smiling while staining his pants with drool. “mm…Goro…” the groans comes like a soft caress.

“I love you…”

Goro smiles as he watches his boyfriend snores and smiling. ’I love you’ is the three word Akira always said in every of their conversation. If anything, Goro supposedly bored of them but luckily his boyfriend has creative ways to expresses his undying love. He never gets bored of those words falling from his lips like waterfalls.

 Heck, he still doesn’t believe they’re an official lover. They started so weak and just overwhelmed by feeling, but they learned about each other and adjust their lives together slowly. They cried, smiled, and laughed together but Goro always thought that deep down somewhere, Akira is holding a grudge against him. Akira would smiles and brushes it off every time and tells him his love as he wiped away his sullen face. He would hug him, and giving him other affections he yearns all his life. For Goro, his life with Akira might have be the happiest of his life. But still the most shocking part is the fact that Akira has a romantic feeling for a traitor like him in the first place. At first, he thought it would be the same old ‘I adore you’ kind of love, but gradually, Akira manned up and proof himself than he very serious about stealing Goro’s heart and claimed it, which Goro is happy about and there’s the suave thief, drooling in his sleep with his messy bed head.

Goro sighed contently as he rubs Akira’s face, creating a circle motion in his cheek which he responded with a purr. He loves his live now. He doesn’t knows what the future held for him, or what’s going to happen tomorrow, but now Goro is free from all the stressing restrains and with the loving support from his boyfriend, he knows he can break through any situation.

Inhaling the lukewarm coffee, Goro closes his eyes and savor the moment of calm, every single detail of it. From the pitter patter of the rain, the distant rumble, the resounding iron of summer lantern, the nostalgia clink of porcelain cup, the warmth of his  boyfriend breath, and his own breath, every in and out.

Yeah, this is home, where he could belong.


End file.
